


Us And We

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, Trans Male Character, alex has a crush on james, george has a crush on will, george is trans au, please dont take this as a serious thing, this is completely fictional and not at all fact based, this isnt a headcanon this is an alternate universe, trans george andrew, yeah im projecting onto george what about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is the only one who knows. He has to, the two of them live together. It’s not that he doesn’t want to tell the others, it’s that he just…. can’t. He can’t risk them treating him any differently, looking at him any differently.
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/James Marriott, George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, George Andrew & Alex Elmslie & Will Lenney, George Andrew & Will Lenney, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Us And We

Alex is the only one who knows. He has to, the two of them live together. It’s not that he doesn’t want to tell the others, it’s that he just…. can’t. He can’t risk them treating him any differently, looking at him any differently. 

Just thinking about it makes George feel queasy. Alex has told him time and time again that they wouldn’t care, wouldn’t stop making jokes if he didn’t tell them to. 

But he knows. He knows it would be different. He’s already the oddball of the group. Shorter than everyone, never shows his face on camera, so adamant about his privacy. 

He can’t risk anyone knowing, because he just wants to be seen like everyone else. He doesn’t want to be the “trans youtuber” or the token trans guy. The most his friends know is that he’s bi. 

George knows they support trans people, he knows they’re accepting and he knows they wouldn’t throw a fit, and he knows he doesn't have to tell them. He doesn’t owe them that knowledge.

But they’re his friends, and George doesn’t want to feel like he’s keeping a secret from them. He doesn’t want to have to be so careful all the time. He’s had top surgery, he got it done when he was eighteen, a little while before he met all the boys. 

He told Alex right off the bat, he couldn’t risk becoming such good friends and roommates only to be kicked out. 

Alex was really good about it. He helped George do his T shots every other Monday, because George hated doing it, and Alex liked to pick him up silly bandaids for him to put onto his stomach when they were done. 

George could fully be himself around Alex, go shirtless around their flat without feeling self conscious about his scars. He could talk to Alex about his crush on Will, and Alex could talk about his crush on James.

It was nice. Alex was his best friend, and he was really lucky to have him. Alex kept his secrets, not just the bigger ones, like that he was still a virgin, because his dysphoria and fear of judgment stopped him from ever doing anything past making out and clumsy groping, but the smaller ones too, like how he secretly really liked rom coms.

George thought that maybe he was ready to let his friends keep his other secrets too. Well, not the virgin one, or the rom com one. He was embarrassed about those. But maybe he could tell them about him being trans. 

He decided to do it in the midst of quarantine, so they had time to sit with the idea, and if it went really badly he had an excuse to mope around the house and such.

He had Alex sit next to him in his room, and asked Will and James to join a facetime call. They obliged, and soon their faces were filling George’s screen, Alex peering over his shoulder protectively.

“Ello lads, are we discussing a video idea for the channel?” Will asked, and George tried to ignore the fact that Will was shirtless in his bed, his hair mussed like he had just woken up. 

“Er, actually I had something I wanted to talk about instead,” George mumbled, looking to Alex as nerves overtook him. “If that’s alright with you lot.” Alex nodded at him encouragingly.

“Ok, is everything alright George?” James asked, eyebrows furrowing over the tiny screen. George played with his hoodie strings and cleared his throat. 

“Yeah um. Just kind of wanted to tell you something? Since you’re my best mates and everything…” He trailed off, feeling panic start to seep into his lungs. “I don’t know if i can do this.” He mouths to Alex, and Alex murmurs his support into his ear.

“Are you and Alex shagging?” Will asks, sitting up in bed. “‘Cause we already knew that.” 

“No! We aren't shagging, it has nothing to do with Alex, you bellend.” George exclaims, running a hand through his hair while Alex cackles next to him.

“Fuck off Will, you dickhead,” Alex snorts, “It’s like proper important actually.” George nods hesitantly, and the boys on screen look worried.

“George are you like… sick or something? Like cancer? ‘Cause I swear I’ll kill you if you have cancer-“ James starts, and George cuts him off abruptly.

“I’m transgender.” He says, and immediately slaps a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t wanted to say it like that, to just release it so suddenly.

There’s a brief silence, before Will pipes up. “Do we have to change the channel name to Eboys and Egirl now?” George rubs his eyes. “What?” He mumbles.

“Is there a name you want us to start using besides George?” James asks gently, and oh, they think he means he’s a girl. Despite himself he snorts, and Alex kind of laughs too.

“No, I mean thank you, but no. I’m like, I was born a girl. I had tits and such.” He says, trying to keep himself from grinning. It’s nice to know he passed so well that his friends hadn’t even considered him being ftm.

“Oh! So like, you have a….” Will motions at his crotch, looking confused. 

“Yeah, I have um, girl parts down there but I had top surgery about two years ago. So like, my chest is like yours now.” He explains, Alex patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. 

“Ok, ok… we completely support and love you by the way,” James chimes in, blinking earnestly. “And if you like, need anything from us we’re here.” George nods, biting his lip to keep a watery grin from appearing.

“Yeah what James said, mate. We love you, I love you, no matter what George.” Will surmises, and Alex wiggles his eyebrows at George offscreen, and he punches him lightly.

“I love you too, Will. And thank you guys.” They nod, and Will speaks up again. “Are you sure you and Alex aren’t shagging? Wait, is that an offensive question? Shit if it was-“ George laughs.

“No you dickhead. Alex and I are very much not fucking, and it isn’t an offensive question besides the fact that you think I’d let Alex fuck me.” 

“Hey, fuck you I’m proper fit you asshole!” Alex chimes in, and him and George descend into bickering, jabbing at each other.

They end call about thirty minutes later, laughing and promising to discuss video ideas later on.

“So that went well, yeah?” Alex asks, settling his head on George’s shoulder as he works on something on his computer. George hums in agreement, finishing up the email that he had been typing and sending it off. He closes his lap top and stretches, dislodging Alex from his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I’m glad they were that cool with it, glad they weren’t like… you know, my family or anything.” George’s face grows hot, and he picks at his cuticles. His family had decidedly not been happy when he had come out to them, and were very vocal about how he wasn’t their son.

“Hey, it’s ok. Did you hear Will though? Ohhhh George, I’m in love with you George ohhhh please tell me you and Alex aren’t piping so I can shag you ohhhhh.”

Georges goes to tackles him, and Alex gets up and runs down the hall, slamming his door behind him.

“I’ll kill you, you fucker!” George shouts after him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
